


Journey

by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)



Series: Clint Barton- One/two shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Don't stop believing, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Reader-Insert, cheating ex, clint/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks
Summary: so reader finds out her boyfriend has been cheating and she needs to leave.she takes the next train outta town late at night where she happens to find herself in the company of Clint Barton:)





	Journey

That was it. That was the last straw. It was the fourth time you caught the bastard cheating on you. You were a fool to take him back the first time never mind the third. But this time, this was it. You were leaving. Where? You had no idea. You booked the next train out of town which was at 11.30 pm. You packed the little things you could carry in a little rucksack and flung on your tattered and torn black converse. 

He begged and pleaded you not to leave him. Not a hint of real emotion in his eyes as he followed you about the apartment almost naked apart from the sweatpants he scrambled to get on after you walked in on him and the girl in your bed. You grabbed your denim jacket and your bag, with tears rolling down your cheeks, and headed to the door. As you went to grab open the door, he pulled your arm. “Please don’t leave me (y/n)” you looked deep into your partner eyes, searching for any glimpse of worry, or guilt. Still nothing. You pulled your arm from his grip as another tear fell from your eye. You slung your rucksack over your shoulder and almost ran out of the apartment, too scared to say anything for fear of breaking down. 

It was so silent outside. The darkness creeping in to your thoughts as you sauntered to the train station. You still had another 40 minutes before it would arrive. It was a small town. Not many trains arrived, nor left very frequently. Why you ever moved in with the jerk you’d never know. It was a loveless relationship from the start. He was always looking at other girls and texting them, meeting up with them. The last 5 months had been the worst. No love, no emotion, Christ, you hardly spoke to one another. It was torture living with someone who had broke your heart over and over again. He told you he loved you, but it was hollow. As hollow as how your heart had become. 

You grabbed a coffee from the train station cafe and waited on your train. You were off to New York, Queens, apparently. It was going to be an 8 hour train journey. Luckily you had grabbed your ear phones and few books. As you sat on a bench in the almost empty train station, it began to rain. You put up the hood from your jumper under you denim jacket and felt ill. How could you be so stupid? Why did you let someone so small get the better of you and toy with your emotions? You felt so broken. How could anyone do such things to someone they say they love?

As the train arrived, you wiped the cold tears from your stinging eyes with the back of your sleeve and hurried on to the train. It was empty. You chose a four seater next to a window with a table. The only people in the cabin were you, and older man and a woman with her sleeping child. You sat your bag next to you so no one would sit next to you and plugged in your earphones. You put your feet up on the chair across from you and kept your hood up, hoping to maybe get some sleep. But no sleep overcame you. You put your arms across your chest to cosy up and get warm. Your eyes hurt from shedding tears and your heart felt like it could never love again. As you stared out of the window at the falling rain drops smashing against the cold train window you received a text from him: 

“Baby, please come back... I promise it won’t happen again. I was being stupid and I know I’ve hurt you...”

That was all you managed to read before deleting the text, and his number. You left a lot of belongings in that apartment but never would you set foot in it again. 

 

Two hours had passed. A few people had got on, and few got off. Still sat only you and two other passengers. The rain had finally stopped but it was still pitch black outside. It was only 1:30 am. Then, the train doors opened for the 5th time, not that you were counting or trying to distract yourself, and in came two more people. They sat together, hand in hand. You rolled your eyes and looked out at the darkness. Before the train doors shut again you heard a voice “no, wait!”, and the doors reopened. ‘Why can’t people ever be on time’ you thought waiting for the voice to appear on the train. 

Then he came. A tall, dark figure came through the train doors. He was wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie underneath with the hood up, black jeans and a pair of tattered converse. As he turned the corner to walk down the train he took his hood down. The eyes. Those eyes were the first thing you noticed. The mix of blue and grey was like silver lightning: sharp and spirited. His light brown/blonde hair was messy from having his hood up. He moved his hand to try and fix it but it was still chaotic. You were drawn into how his eyes crinkled when he smiled at another passenger. Then, he looked at you. His soft eyes full of emotion. He smiled. You smiled back. It was only when he came closer, you realised you were staring. 

You looked away quickly, out of the window and chewed on your nail. He spoke again, making you feel butterflies for the first time in years “mind if I sit?” gesturing to the chair across from you. You gazed up at him and shot a sad smile “yeah, sorry”. You moved your feet and took down your hood, fixing your now messy hair. The guy took off his jacket and sat it on the seat next to him, over his bag. 

You tried your hardest not to stare at the handsome stranger. He was sifting through a folder of paper and had sat his Ipad out on the table. You laid back and looked out the window. Trying not to think about a) your stupid ex, and b) the gorgeous stranger. “Uhhh, I’m sorry but you don’t happen to have a pen I can borrow do ya?” you looked up. The guy was looking at you with some papers in his hand. You smiled at him and nodded “uh, yeah I should have let me have a look” you reply picking up your bag and sifting through it. You could feel his eyes on you, as if he was trying to read you. You just hoped your eyes and cheeks weren’t as red as before from crying. Finally you found a pen and handed it to him. He smiled a warm and brilliant glow “thanks” you smiled back and looked out of the window again. A few moments passed. You could hear him scribbling a few things down then putting the folder back into his bag. He sat the pen over to your side of the table “Thanks again”, again that brilliant smile. You smiled again, afraid the wrong words would stumble out. He continued to look at you “off to anywhere nice?” he was trying to make conversation. Why, you didn’t know. Why would a guy such as himself want to make conversation with the pathetic crying girl on the train? “uh, Queens” you smiled “yourself?” he looked out of the window then back at you “snap. I’m off to Queens too”.

You smiled more genuinely this time. He would be with you for the rest of your journey. “And what brings you to Queens?” he pressed. You looked down. Remembering why you were on this train in the first place. You fought back a few tears and flicked your hair away from your face then looked in his eyes “well, I broke up with my boyfriend tonight. Needed to get away”. He looked at you with sad eyes. “I’m sorry to hear that” he replied, sympathy pouring out him. “It was going to happen sooner or later” you look down.  
A few moments passed again without anything being said. Why you were pouring your heart out to this stranger you had no idea. “The names Clint, by the way” he looks over. You smile “(Y/n)” you reply. Clint lay back in his chair and looked out of the window. You glanced at him quickly then out the window at the black sky also. You shifted your leg slightly, attempting to get more comfy when you leaned it against his. He didn’t flinch. You didn’t move away. You looked at him then down and smiled slightly. 

Clint smiled and looked at you “so, you got somewhere to stay when you get there?” you shift up quickly realising you didn’t have anywhere when you arrived. You grabbed your phone and started googling “shit, no actually I haven’t, I’ll need to book a hotel for the-“Clint interrupts you before you finish “well- I mean... I have an apartment in Queens, which I’m heading to... you know, like- if you wanted you could, like crash there for a few days until you find your feet?” he looked out the window scratching the back of his head then looked back at you. You blushed slightly. Was he nervous? You looked down at how both of your legs were still touching. Here was this complete stranger, hot as fuck, asking you to crash at his place. ‘Its no different from a one night stand’ you thought considering if this guy could be a serial killer or not. “I mean, only if you have no- nowhere else like...” he was right. You didn’t have anywhere else. ‘Ah fuck it’. You looked up into his eyes “I mean yeah, that would be great! Only if you don’t mind?” Clint looked up with a grin slapped on his face. 

“Yeah of course! That’s great... oh wait, you don’t mind dogs do you?” it was your turn to grin “I LOVE dogs! What kind of dog you got?” Clint smiled, a sparkle in his eyes “well he’s a golden Labrador and his names Lucky.....”

**Author's Note:**

> so i just thought this was cute af.
> 
> let me know if you liked it by leaving some love or a wee comment! need some feedback:)


End file.
